


¿Te parece si...?

by The_Little_Fucking_Star



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorinduil - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Little_Fucking_Star/pseuds/The_Little_Fucking_Star
Summary: Thorin ha sido herido de bala y acaba en el hospital, conociendo a un médico elfo de nombre Thranduil.Soy horrible para estas cosas. :c





	¿Te parece si...?

Thorin empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, ya que la luz hacía que su vista doliera. Se encontraba en una habitación blanca y luminosa.

\- ¿Dónde coño estoy? - se preguntó a si mismo.

\- En el hospital, señor Oakenshield. - Thorin, sorprendido por la repentina voz, giró su cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose con un elfo de pelo rubio. - A sido herido de bala mientras participaba en una redada. -dijo sin ningún sentimiento en su tono. - Revisaré que todo esté bien, y mañana por la mañana puede marcharse.

\- Esta... Bien. - no pudo decir nada más ante la belleza elfica que tenía frente a sus ojos.

El doctor de nombre desconocido asintió y salió de la habitación, dejando a Thorin con ganas de saber quien era.

Por contra, Thranduil, no estaba muy lejos de tener los mismos sentimientos, quien mordiéndose el labio de forma nerviosa, caminó mientras miraba atentamente la ficha de Thorin.

\- ¡Doctor! - Thranduil dejó de mirar esa ficha y, avergonzado, se giró, encontrándose con dos jóvenes enanos. - ¿Mi tío está bien? - habló el chico de cabellera rubia.

\- S-su... ¿Tío?

\- Sí, el policía. Acaba de salir de su habitación. - esta vez habló el castaño.

\- Ah, ya. Su tío está bien, mañana será dado de alta, pueden entrar a verlo. - dijo mientras seguía avergonzándose muy en el fondo. Estaba tan concentrado mirando sus papeles que no se dió cuenta de las personas que había enfrente esperando por saber algo sobre Thorin. - Si me disculpan, tengo que atender a otros pacientes.

\- Sí, gracias doctor.

Thranduil hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

**\---**

Al día siguiente, Thranduil se levanto haciendo planes para invitar a Thorin a salir y conocerse mejor. Ir un día a tomar un café, ir a comer, a cenar, cualquier tontería de esas. Aunque ninguna de sus proposiciones mentales parecian decentes. ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso con un paciente?

Se subió a su coche y empezó a conducir hacia el hospital.

- "Oye Thorin, ¿Te parece si salimos a tomar un café?" - pensó. - Nah, muy cliché. - susurró. - "Oye Thorin, ¿Te parece si salimos a cenar?" - volvió a pensar. - ¿Qué pasa Thranduil? ¿Vas a proponerle una cita a alguien que no conoces? - se dijo a si mismo. - "Oye Thorin, ¿Te parece si salimos a correr?" - dió un pequeño golpe en el volante - Ni siequiera sé si sale a correr.

Cuando llegó al parking del hospital, bajó del coche y lo cerró. Lo siguiente que hizo fue ponerse en marcha hacía las grandes puertas del hospital, mientras seguia pensando "Oye Thorin, ¿Te parece si...?"

**\---**

Thorin desperto por un toqueteo en la puerta y estirazandose, dió el paso a quien fuera.

\- ¡Me cago en la put...! ¡Ah! - no gritó, pero si lo dijo en un tono bastante alto, consiguiendo que el rubio doctor que acababa de entrar, lo mirase asustado. - Y.yo... Estaba estirandome, no recordaba... - señaló su hombro. - El balazo.

\- Claro. - rio. No solía hacerlo mucho, al igual que eso de ser tímido. No era extrovertido, pero tampoco era introvertido. Más bien estaba en un punto intermedio y al ver a Thorin las proposiciones que llevaba haciendo todo el camino, fueron olvidadas. - Buenos días, vengo a revisar que todo esté bien y así puede marcharse.

\- Sí, mejor, no aguanto otra noche más aquí, hay muchos ruidos extraños. - recordó lo sonidos y los gritos de aquella mujer que se escuchaban cada vez que el reloj daba en punto. - Bueno, sera mejor que empiece ya, no me gusta estar aquí, quiero irme y no volver a pisar este hospital jamás.

\- Esta bien. - el animo del doctor disminuyó. Tal vez al enano no le había caido muy bien y por eso quería marcharse. - Subasé la manga de la bata, señor Tho...

\- Llameme solo Thorin. - sonrio, a lo que Thranduil le devolvió la sonrisa. - Está bien Thorin, levanta la manga.

**\---**

Cuando hubo revisado el estado de la herida, se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

\- Ah, doctor. - Thranduil se giró interrogativo. - No me ha dicho su nombre. - sonrió.

\- Soy Thranduil. - sonrió también y volvió a girarse para dejar a su paciente en paz. Supuso, por el comentario de antes, que no lo volvería a ver por aquí.

\- Pues doctor Thranduil. - volvió a llamar su atención, a lo que el elfo, tornó a girarse para ver al policía. - ¿Le gustaría ir a por un café un día de estos? Cuando le vaya bien, si quiere.

\- S.sí, claro, me encantaría. - la sonrisa que Thranduil mostró fue enorme. En ella había nerviosismo, ilusión y diversión. Le hacía gracia que al final fuera Thorin el que le hubiede invitado a salir.

\- Puede darme su número y yo le marco. Ahora estaré de baja unas semanas así que, bueno, también puede guardarse mi número y llamarme cuando tenga un rato libre.

\- Por favor Thorin, tuteame, me haces sentir viejo.

\- Está bien. ¿Tienes un papel? - preguntó el enano.

\- Sí, pero aguarda. - sacó un papel y escribió. - Éste es mi número. - le entregó el papel. - Yo tengo el tuyo justo aquí. - le enseñó la ficha de paciente.

\- Listo. - rio. - Genial, pues esperaré tu llamada.

\- Bien - sonrió y caminó hacía la puerta, aunque, se paró pensativo y volvió a girarse hacia el enano por tercera vez. - Ahora tengo un rato libre, si quieres podemos ir a la cafetería del hospital.

\- ¿A la del hospital? - ladeo la cabeza y rio con incredulidad.

\- B.bueno. - Thranduil se puso rojo. - E.era solo una idea, no tengo mucho tiempo así que pensé que por ahora estaría bien ir a esa. Si no quieres no pasa nada, ya te llamaré. - abrió la puerta y salió a toda prisa, dejando a Thorin divertido y con un calor en su pecho.

El enano, con una tierna sonrisa al recordar las mejillas rojas de aquel doctor elfo, miró el papel y marcó su número para guardarlo.

_\- {En la cafetería del hospital me va bien, allí estaré cuando acabé}_

_\- {Perfecto.}_

Sonrió al ver que la respuesta fue rápida y se vistió a toda prisa para poder encontrarse con el bello elfo de cabello largo y rubio.


End file.
